Hope
by utsukushi-inu-yume
Summary: Kagome is trapped in her own time after Naraku's defeat and is very lonely, but the swell of youki she feels in the woods nearby her shrine might change that. One-shot, enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

~So…this is just a little one-shot that popped into my head as I was trying to go to sleep last night. Like all "brilliant" ideas I had to turn my light back on and jott it down before my brain would allow me to sleep. Hope you all enjoy.~

* * *

Hope

Kagome's eyes flew open and she sat up in her bed. Was she dreaming? No, there it was again; the soft swell of youki signaling that there was a youkai nearby.

It had been two years since Naraku's defeat; two years since the well forced her back to her own time and kept her there. She had tried hundreds of times to return to the feudal era, but at every attempt the well had refused her passage.

Youkai were rare in this time period. It seemed that over the past two hundred years they had either died off, been killed, or moved to a secluded place, away from prying humans. The fact that one was not only in Tokyo, but so near her family's shrine was unusual. She decided to investigate.

Kagome pulled on a jacket and climbed out of her bedroom window, dropping softly to the ground below. She was careful not to wake her brother, who was asleep in the next rom. She sprinted into the woods following the pressure of youki.

The power grew fainter with each step. It wasn't as if the youkai was getting farther away, merely like he was trying to shield his power. It was as if he was baiting her, trying to pull her in towards him. For a moment Kagome thought of turning back to the house, this could be dangerous.

Back in the feudal era Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango had always been there to protect her. Now she was alone in the woods facing down a centuries old opponent. The youki was all but gone now, but it had been strong. So very strong.

Kagome heard rustling behind her, followed by a low growl. She turned to see a large black bear lumbering towards her. Fear surged through the girl as she sent out a feeble wave of her power, it brushed the bear's mind. The animal was no youkai…but that didn't make it any less dangerous.

Kagome ran. Tree branches tore at her as she rushed past, small cuts appearing on her face and arms.

Suddenly the youki was back, it surged in strength and was so much closer than she had wished to imagine. There was a rush of air and the bear behind her roared. She heard a tearing sound followed by a whimper.

Kagome pulled up short and turned. The bear lay dead on the ground, nearly shredded to pieces; an auburn haired man towering over him. The youkai turned towards her, top lip curled back revealing his fangs. His claws glinted, blood shining on his right hand. He exhaled, the breath sounding like a soft growl.

Kagome's breath hitched. She had left without her bow. Stupid…stupid…stupid. Her life flashed before her eyes. She thought of her mother, grandfather, and little brother. She thought of the hanyou she'd loved, the kitsune she'd nurtured, the monk and demon-slayer she'd called friends. She thought of her loneliness, her feelings of loss. She had been so out of place for the last two years.

The youkai took a slow step forward then another and another. Kagome knew it was useless to run. Maybe this is best, she thought, and closed her eyes, saying goodby to everyone.

In the next moment she felt two arms around her body and she was pulled roughly into a tight embrace. She felt a face bury into her hair. Kagome's eyes flew open. What on earth was going on?

She lifted both of her hands to the man's chest and tried to push him back. The attempt was futile.

"Kagome…" the youkai whispered her name.

He pulled back, a big smile on his face. Their eyes met and she found herself staring into two bright orbs of green. The happiness she found there was unmistakable. For the first time in two years she felt alive.

"Shippo…" she stuttered, confusion and disbelief layering her voice.

The kitsune's smile widened and he nodded.

Tears welled into Kagome's eyes and she buried her face into the chest of the man she had carried around as a child. His arms wrapped around her tightly and he allowed her to cry into his shirt. She felt his head touch the top of hers, his breath in her hair. She turned her face up towards him.

He was so grown up. He looked to be in his late twenties early thirties. About the same as Sesshomaru when she had been back in time. She blinked away her tears. He was so different, but he was still the same Shippo.

"How…" Kagome started, her voice catching.

Shippo laughed, the sound was music to her ears.

"I've been searching everywhere for you." He said. "I found your shrine a little over two years ago but you were still in the feudal era. I wanted to come sooner but I was held up."

"Are there others too, or is it just you?" Kagome's voice shook a little, but the kitsune smiled at her gently.

"Sesshomaru and Kouga are still alive. They haven't really changed much." He smiled at her softly, knowing that the name she had wanted to hear wasn't going to come.

Kagome smiled sadly. "So Inuyasha…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Shippo wrapped his arms tightly around her again. "He died a little less than fifty years ago. With his hanyou blood…he aged faster than the rest of us. Sesshomaru wanted to you use the Tenseiga…but…" Shippo's voice trailed off.

Kagome nodded, "I understand." She whispered. It was hard to feel too sad, she hadn't expected any of them to still be alive. She smiled brightly up at her companion.

"Sesshomaru owns an apartment complex in the city." Kagome's eyes widened at this bit of news. "The three of us live there, we were hoping you'd come to stay with us. Kouga wants you to meet his kids." Shippo smiled at Kagome's surprised expression.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Shippo cupped her chin with his palm and smiled at her. When had the comforted become the comforter? She smiled at the memory of the small kit she had loved like a son in the feudal era. She closed her eyes and saw the small fox child curled sleepily in her arms, on small hand clinging to her shirt the other curled against his stomach, tail flowing over her arm and resting on her lap. Her eyes shot open.

"Shippo! Where's your tail?" She exclaimed so suddenly that the youkai threw his head back and laughed.

"I keep it out of sight. It's hard enough to blend in without a big tail flowing out behind me. The real question is how do I keep my fox feet shoved in these uncomfortable shoes." He smiled down at her. When was the last time she had felt so alive?

"Come on, Kagome, everyone is waiting." Shippo took her hand in his and together they disappeared into the night, ready to join their past with their future.


End file.
